1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which is mounted in a digital camera, for example, to obtain U data and V data which are color difference data, based on red (R) data, green (G) data, and blue (B) data obtained through an imaging device, and more particularly to a device for reducing a false-color generated in an image that is reproduced based on the color difference data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a digital camera, in which R, G, and B color filters are arranged on a light receiving surface of the imaging device, according to the Bayer system (Bayer-color-filter). Namely, raw data of a still image are read out from the imaging device, in which R, G, and B pixels are arranged in a checkerboard arrangement according to the Bayer system, and in an imaging process, an interpolation is performed regarding each of the pixels, so that three plane data of R, G, and B are generated, as disclosed in Japanese Patent. Publication No. 2002-218482.
However, when a subject image has a potion in which different color dots are scattered in a uniform color area, such as a rough wall surface, or when raw data contains noise, a pixel data having a color component quite different from the original color component may be obtained by an interpolation. This causes a false-color, so that the image quality is lowered. Thus, it is known to perform an interpolation to U data and V data generated from the R, G, and B plane data in order to reduce the generation of the false-color.
In the prior art, however, the interpolation, carried out for reducing the false-color, needs a lot of calculations, and therefore, the process time is long.